


Stare

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Anal Sex, Hickeys, How to do tags T T ), M/M, basta raikantopeni na soft, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: -- a mewgulf one shot"I stare at everything, this is hard, can we skip?"
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 89





	Stare

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for errors! And this is very short only, sorry 'bout that too.
> 
> TWT: @guppiebabie  
> IG: @yasuwhaaat

During one of Mew’s interviews, he was asked what part of Gulf does he usually stare at for a long time. He told the interviewer if they could skip the question, because honestly, he looks at everything. **Every single part of Gulf.** It may seem that he favors more of the latter’s lips, but that’s not true. That was the only thing he could stare at for a long time without the fans speculating anything as it was already revealed that he does love Gulf’s lips. 

Mew was lying down on their shared bed, watching the latter sleep. His eyes moved down, examining Gulf’s face to his bare chest--they had just done it after having a jam packed schedule. Then his eyes went back to the younger man’s lips, _I want to bite it._ He thought as he moved a bit closer, slowly so as to not wake up the latter. Gulf has been having an irregular sleep schedule, adding what they had done last night made him more tired, so to avoid his beauty sleep from being disturbed, Mew moved inch by inch. _Just a little_ He thought as he leaned in and bit the latter’s lower lips, causing Gulf to groan a little. **“Hmm..”** Gulf turned around, exposing his back and firm but soft butt. Mew stared at it for a while before making a move. 

_Ah, this is wrong, he’s asleep. Why do I have to be so horny at this time?_ He thought as he moved a bit closer again to the latter, rubbing his dick with Gulf’s ass. He then stared at the latter’s neck before kissing it and leaving a hickey. There would be times that Gulf would get mad at him for putting hickeys on obvious places--his neck was one of it. Gulf had to wear a turtleneck the following day because of that. 

Mew continued to rub his dick on the latter’s ass, **“Phi, are you that horny?”** Gulf said, startling the latter. **“You were awake?”** Mew pouted and blushed in embarrassment. The latter looked at him in the eyes and said with a serious tone, **“Phi, who wouldn’t wake up when they feel a hard dick rub against them?”** He then turned to face the latter and pointed at his own member, **“You even made me hard”** The older man gulped as he stared at the latter’s dick. **“You really do stare at everything”** Gulf smiled as he sat up and went on top of Mew, **“I’m still sleepy, but seeing you this horny makes me horny too”** He said as he spread his hole and slowly inserted the latter’s dick in him. **“Hmm, fuck baby”** Mew moaned. 

**“I won’t move and neither will you, instead watch me masturbate”** Gulf teased the latter as he slapped Mew’s hands around his waist, Gulf knew that Mew would move his hips. **“Behave, you disturbed me in my sleep”** Gulf started to masturbate and while he was doing it, Mew just watched him--looking at staring right at the latter’s dick. _I want to suck it._ He thought as he licked his lower lip. **“You want to suck it Phi?”** Gulf grabbed the latter’s hand and made it touch his dick, **“Wrap your fingers around it”** He said. Mew wrapped his fingers around it and Gulf wasn’t letting go of his hand. **“Move your hand Phi”** Gulf said as he let go of his hand. 

Mew looked at him before he started to pump the latter’s dick, making Gulf moan. **“Hnn.. f-faster”** He requested. Mew moved his hand faster, up and down--he would even stop just to rub the latter’s dick with his thumb. **“Baby, if I make you cum, will you move?”** He asked as he squeezed Gulf’s ass with his free hand. The younger man nodded while he was feeling the pleasure that he was receiving from the handjob. **“Okay then”** Mew then lifted his back a little, leaning to the bed’s frame. He looked at Gulf who was panting crazily before he devoured his lips. **“Hnn.. ahhnn..”** Gulf moaned as they exchanged saliva. 

While they were kissing, Mew moved his hand faster, making the latter cum. **“Move baby,”** Mew said as he pinched the latter’s ass, causing Gulf to yelp. **“You’re so naughty daddy”** Gulf whispered as he moved his hips, up and down, then moving in a circular motion, just like how he moved in their past live--Mew noticed that, but he did his best to not watch Gulf move as it was turning him on at that time. **“Need help?”** Mew asked as Gulf’s movement went slower, the latter just nodded. 

Mew laid Gulf on the bed and started to thrust in and out, deeper and faster. **“Ahhnn.. Fuck”** Gulf cussed as he wrapped his arms around the latter’s neck, scratching and leaving marks on Mew’s back. Mew then kissed Gulf before he planted another set of hickeys on his neck and collarbone. Mew kept on thrusting until Gulf reached his climax and came--Mew did too, but he planned to release it outside. **“Here, you can cum here”** Gulf said as he opened his mouth. The latter felt hot about what Gulf said, so he did it. He pulled out and released his semen in Gulf’s mouth. 

Gulf swallowed it and licked his lower lip. 

**“Satisfied?”** Gulf asked, looking at Mew who was staring at his inner thighs. Mew shook his head, **“Just one more thing”** He said and leaned closer to Gulf’s inner thighs. He left hickeys on it. **“There”** Mew said after kissing the hickeys that he left. _Ahh, the next time he stares, I now know what he wants_ Gulf thought as he sat up and hugged his boyfriend. **“I love you, now let me sleep”** Gulf slumped on Mew’s chest. The latter kissed Gulf’s forehead, **“Alright, sleep now my baby. I love you too”**

**“Wait, can we do it again when you wake up?”**

Gulf huffed, **“Depends, but you know that I would always say yes no matter what”** He responded and bit the latter’s neck, **“Now let me sleep you horny daddy”** Gulf closed his eyes. The latter chuckled and laid down on bed, Gulf being on top of him, lightly snoring on his chest. _Cute_ Mew thought before he went back to sleep too. 


End file.
